


Dornish Red

by kee_writestrashh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pregnancy, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: Request: Oberyn x fem reader x Ellaria where they both fall in love with her and trying to make an open move on her, touching her in rather suggestive places and flirting but reader being reluctant off them and playing hard to get, they get jealous when she clings to Renly and Loras sides(wish those two were family to me)but not in a romantic way. They both manage to sucseed with Ellaria alone trying first, she manage to get the reader to say that she is scared and anxouis of dating two people at the same time. Ellaria then told the reader before walking away that they won't be leaving or going anywhere or back to Dorne without the reader and they love her more than anything. They managed to get the reader comfortable enough to get her to join them in love making(smutty smut part). Reader end up being pregnant with his first ever son, and thus making both Oberyn and Ellaria overprotective and not leaving her side





	Dornish Red

**Author's Note:**

> **authors note: for the sake of time in the story plot, I altered it just a bit. I hope that was alright.

You had been playing handmaiden to Lady Margaery Tyrell for as long as you could remember. Living in the Reach was as sweet as life got. The warm, perfumed air that always surrounded you. The glorious feasts for almost no occasion, just because it was felt like. And today you and Margaery were preparing for the first day of a tournament.

The sun was hot and the crowd was large. You had sat with Margaery all day. To her other side was Lord Renly, all three of you cheering on Ser Loras.  “ _The Knight of Flowers!_ ” But now it was time for your favorite part of any large event. The feast. The wine. The giggles. The cute boys and girls who gave you  _those_  looks.

But it was not a boy or a girl who gave you those looks tonight. No, it was Oberyn Tyrell who approached you with his lover on his arm. He swept the mostly empty goblet from your hand, only to replace it with a new one.

“The Dornish Red is so much sweeter than this Arbor Gold trash, my dear.” He said casually, turning over your previous goblet and letting the last swig spill to the floor.

“My lord. My lady.” You said, giving a small curtsy to each.

Ellaria gave a small snort and waved her hand, her golden bangles clinking as she did so, “I am no lady, little dear.”

But before you could reply, Loras and Renly had shown up to sweep you away. Casting a look over your shoulder, you watched Oberyn and Ellaria whisper to one another, throwing haughty looks at Loras and Renly.

The tournament was set to be a week long affair, and you gave no other thoughts on the night before as you took to the stands with Renly and Margaery again, waiting to see Loras joust again. Lord Martell and his lover not far away. 

When finally the heat of the sun was draining you of energy you excused yourself from the presence of Margaery and Renly, who were both going to tend to Loras and get him ready for single hand combat.

You retired to a tent where a few other ladies in waiting sat fanning themselves and drinking carelessly. Gossip and giggles being passed around. You had poured a glass of wine, turning, when you almost ran into Oberyn. “My lord! I am sorry.” You squeaked, face flushing.

“Not at all.” Oberyn said, smiling sweetly, Ellaria circling you like a hawk. A small gasp when you felt her grab your ass and give a firm squeeze. She gave an approving hum, making her way to the front of you, both her hands cupping your breasts through you thin dress. Both hands giving a firm squeeze and holding your breasts as if weighing oranges.

You stood, semi-frozen. Unsure what to expect. What had just happened was very unexpected. “I-- uh...” You stammered, but Ellaria cut you off by holding up her hand lazily to stem your word flow.

She leaned into Oberyn, whispering something at his ear that you couldn’t hear. They both gave you long, sweeping glances and then walked off as Renly and Margaery approached. You watched after them, feeling flustered and unsure as to why they had taken an interest in you. But you didn’t have the time to linger on the idea for long, because the second night of the feast was to begin soon and Margaery needed help in getting ready. 

Sitting beside Margaery, a woman approached you, leaning over to whisper in your ear “If you’ll follow me, Prince Oberyn would like to speak with you.”

Making sure everyone around you was well absorbed in their bidings so as not to see you slip away you followed the woman, realizing quickly as you left the Highgarden grounds you were being led to a brothel. You hesitatted, but the woman leading you gave a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, my lady. You’re quite safe.”

You gave a small frown, but entered the brothel, keeping your eyes averted as you followed the woman to a large, private room. There was Ellaria and Oberyn. Both half dressed and unable to keep them hands to themselves. You felt your cheeks warm, the wine in your belly making things feel hotter. 

Ellaria sat up, patting the plush bed, indicating you to sit. You felt there was no other choice, so you sat. reaching across the bed, Oberyn poured a glass of wine and handed it to you. Dornish Red. You sipped it, your mind racing. What was going on? Why were you here? It must have shown on your face because Ellaria spoke up.

“My darling prince, perhaps you should let us women talk?”

Oberyn gave a small smile, his large, dark eyes on you. “Of course, my sweet.” He said, placing a kiss to Ellaria’s cheek and sliding from the bed. You watched him leave before turning your eyes to Ellaria. 

“Drink up, dear. This wine was made special for the Martell family. It is an honor.” She said, scooting closer to you and running her nails through your soft curs cascading down your shoulders.

You did as instructed, your glass never seeming to empty. You felt your body becoming more relaxed, and your mind easing more. Before you knew it you were giggling with Ellaria and spilling your secrets to her when she pressed and asked. You professed how you loved Highgarden, but often dreamed of leaving. To go explore what the rest of the world had to offer. And finally the heavy weight was addressed.

“I’m afraid to love two people at once. I don’t know how.” You admitted in a soft whisper, feeling almost scandalized when you let the words slip. 

Ellaria laughed, taking your wine glass away and moving her hands to you face. “You are a funny little flower. You do not need to know how to. We will teach you. Your beauty and grace is a sight to behold. We will not be leaving here without you.” She pressed her lips to yours and you felt your head spin.

Your breath catching, simply staring dumbfounded when she pulled away. Feeling chills erupt on your skin as her slender fingers traveled down your neck to expertly pull laces and untie your dress from you. 

It was like she ignited some fire in you that you didn’t know needed kindling. You had had moments with girls, but this was something more. All you knew was that you wanted more. Your hands moving to her waist as she helped you stand and remove your clothing. A soft sigh as you found your back against the bed. Eyes watching her as she removed her silk dress. How your cheeks warmed when you saw her bare body, remembering the night before as you had thought about her, touching yourself. That wasn’t exactly like you. To pleasure yourself to the idea of someone you had never even talked to.

And now here she was, crawling up your body. Her sun kissed skin warming yours with every movement up. She paused as your breasts, dipping her head down to brush her lips over each of your nipples until hard peaks formed. The natural arch of your back as your body wanted more. The saliva turning thick in your mouth as your heart clicked into a hard, pounding rhythm. 

A tiny gasp when Ellaria’s hand slipped between your bodies and she rubbed gently at your clit. A shivered exhale before she caught your mouth with hers. Her hand moving in a slow motion that made the wetness form quickly between your legs. A throbbing in your clit as she slid a warm finger along your slit. A soft moan into her mouth.

You closed your eyes, lost in her expert motions. Letting the fire burn hotter as the wine in your belly began to boil lazily. Your tongue sliding along hers as you felt a new sensation. Lips kissing gently at your neck and finger tips rubbing caressing one of your nipples. You opened your eyes to find that Oberyn had made his way back to the room.

You untangled your mouth from Ellaria’s, letting the hot desire inside of you consume you as you shifted your head to move your lips to Oberyn’s. Ellaria shifted off your body, but her hand kept rubbing at the pulsing wetness of your core. She slid her finger deep inside of you and you gasped against Oberyn’s mouth. You felt his lips form a smirk against yours.

“That’s right, little dear. My Ellaria is wonderful with her hands, is she not?” he purred, kissing a long your jaw.

You swallowed hard, only able to make a soft moan slip past your lips in agreement with him. He kissed lower and lower, until his body had shifted between your legs. His tongue lapping at the juices Ellaria was causing to spill out of you as she continued to work her finger inside of you. 

You grabbed at Ellaria’s hand, pulling it from you. Your eyes meeting hers. The lust taking over as you pulled her hand to your mouth. Tasting the tang on her finger as you slipped your finger into your mouth. 

Oberyn parted you with his tongue before sliding it inside of you, making you buck your hips into his face. The teasing was driving you mad. You needed a cock inside of you, and he knew it as he buried his tongue deeper inside of you.

Ellaria tugged her finger from your mouth and straddled your waist, moving her hips against your abdomen. You felt her coat you in her own wetness. Your hand moving to her clit to rub at it. Watching her throw her head back and moan lightly as you rubbed harder at her clit, hand hands coming to squeeze your breasts as she continued to rub her body against you.

Thinking was becoming hard as the haze of euphoria obscured everything in your head. Ellaria’s hands massaging into your breasts and keeping your nipple sensitive and erect. Unaware of anything else until you felt Oberyn slide his cock inside of you. 

You let out a loud moan, bucking your hips again, causing Ellaria’s body to shift forward some. Her grip on your breasts becoming tighter. Your hips canting into each thrust Oberyn gave you. His knees dug into the bed, as Ellaria rested her head back on his shoulder, their kisses slopping and harsh as he fucked you, and you slid your first two fingers into Ellaria’s hot cunt. Her back arching and allowing you easier access as she continued to toy with your breasts.

You felt the high mounting with each push Oberyn gave you. The whimpers and moans leaving your lips. Ellaria grinding against your hand, moving her hands to the mattress as she leaned into you. Her mouth finding yours, stealing your breath away. Her weight now evenly distributed, you were able to push your hips further into Oberyn, who held on to Ellaria’s hips as he picked up the pace in his movements.

Your fingers pumping faster into Ellaria, her kisses needy and hungry against your lips. Her tongue lapping at yours as if to drink away the last of any of the wine that may still linger on your saliva. 

It was all you could do to keep from screaming, as your body released your high. You could feel your eyes roll at the intense pleasure. Your back arching as far as it could, the moan that filled Ellaria’s mouth. Your cunt pulsing around Oberyn’s cock. Everything turning warm and relaxed. You body spent. The pool of wetness of your skin as Ellaria pulled your hand from her and moved her hips, spreading her wetness further over you. The heavy sigh Oberyn let out as his seed spilled into you.   

And that was what your life became. There was no way you could have ever gone back to the way things were. In the dead of the night, leaving with the Martell party. Your days would be spent in the hot sun, your body almost always naked as you lazed about in the pools, having heated moments with Ellaria before Oberyn would come to join in.

“(Y/N) my darling, your belly is getting tight.” Ellaria commented one morning as she rested her head at your hip, her finger tips lightly wandering your skin, teasing you. “Oberyn will be pleased. You will bare him a son.”


End file.
